Motivos de celebración
by Lanaieru
Summary: ¿Dónde estaba el muchacho alegre que celebraba con comida picante, un buen tequila y canciones típicas su cumpleaños?


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

 _La gente dice que ya no existen motivos para celebrar el Grito de Independencia así como la fecha acordada, como era tradición años antes; Tal vez el gobierno aparente cambiar la situación de México, sin embargo, es la gente quien verdaderamente ve este cambio el cual no es nada grato._

 _Delincuencia en tres cuartas partes de la República, secuestros, violaciones, robos, fraudes, todo se nota y se siente._

 _¿Pero en serio México sólo vive del gobierno? ¿Qué hay de la comida? ¿Qué hay de la música que nos representa? ¿Qué hay de las tradiciones?_

 _México ganó como mejor Bandera en 2015 y su himno es considerado uno de los más hermosos.  
El 16 de Noviembre de 2010, su gastronomía fue reconocida como Patrimonio Inmaterial de la Humanidad.  
La UNESCO dio un reconocimiento al Mariachi mexicano como Patrimonio Inmaterial de la Humanidad en 2012._

" _\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi casa?!"_

" _\- Tranquilo, México. Soy la narradora y estoy aquí por motivos de las Fiestas Patrias"_

" _-… Bien, pero no toques nada"._

 _Continúo._

 _Millones de extranjeros visitan sus playas y ciudades con diversos motivos, entre ellos, un tiempo para vacacionar en familia o simple diversión._

 _Aún existen motivos para llevar a cabo esta gran celebración y es cierto que los movimientos de nuestro Gobierno no han hecho más que perturbar la paz que alguna vez se presumió, sin embargo…_

 _¿Qué hemos hecho nosotros también para cambiarlo? Le echamos la culpa a alguien más porque es más fácil hacer notar sus errores que los propios._

 _¿Por qué nos quejamos de un gobernante que no lee si a nosotros también nos cuesta tomar un libro y leer sólo veinte minutos al día?_

 _¿Por qué nos quejamos de la suciedad de las calles, cuando nosotros no somos capaces de depositarla donde debe?_

 _¿Por qué nos quejamos de un Presidente corrupto, incapaz de hacer las cosas bien, si nosotros nos compramos con un vale de despensa que caduca al mes mientras él es quedará por 6 años?_

 _Nosotros provocamos que ya no existan motivos para celebrar, pero aún los hay y no es obligación que sólo exista un día, si puedes celebrar a México todos los días._

* * *

A México le preguntaban ¿Por qué siempre celebraban su cumpleaños el 16 de Septiembre, cuando la consumación de su Independencia se logró el 27 y hasta 11 años después? Algunos respondían por él diciendo:

" _La lucha se inició el 16"_

" _Sería más joven de la edad que tiene ahora"_

" _Le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños"_

Y era cierto, tanto el 16 como el 27, Estados Unidos como Canadá, solían celebrarle dicho día; Siendo el primero una fiesta en grande para sus familiares como para él, y el segundo una pequeña reunión entre los tres y aquellos hermanos que llegasen de improvisto como invitados.

Pero ahora, en su cumpleaños 206…

\- ¡VIVA MÉXICO!

\- ¡VIVA!

Su gente, la escuchaba gritar en modo de celebración, pero no estaban contentos, él tampoco lo estaba. Sabía que la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí, eran "acarreados" y "comprados", él estaba a favor de no asistir al grito, sin embargo, carecía de voz y voto ahora más que antes.

\- _¡Mexico!_

Y sólo ese día, toleraba las estupideces de Estados Unidos y los buenos tratos de Alfred F. Jones por motivos históricos.

\- _Happy Birthday_ – Le sonrió el canadiense – Este año decidimos hacerte algo especial

Canadá le extendió una pequeña caja que estaba envuelta con dos papeles, una simbolizando la bandera canadiense y otra la bandera estadounidense con un moño tricolor en la esquina superior derecha.

\- Lo abriré al rato – Sonrió – Gracias

El himno de su nación comenzó a sonar y sabía que algo dentro de él se rompía más y más con el paso de los días dentro de ese gobierno. ¿Dónde quedaban esas letras? No le gustaba ver cómo su gobernante, junto con su familia, admiraban los fuegos artificiales como si no pasara nada en su país.

\- _Let's go to eat!_ – Anunció Estados Unidos con una risotada

\- ¿Vamos, México? – Preguntó Canadá

En uno de los salones le esperaban sus hermanos y amigos tanto de Europa como Asia, con un enorme bufet de comida mexicana, bebidas así como regalos para el festejado, así como para sus hermanos del centro.

-No más déjenme hablar con el copetudo y les alcanzo.

Ambos norteamericanos no dijeron nada y sólo regresaron al salón sabiendo que el mexicano mentía, y así fue, éste se perdió entre la multitud del zócalo, fingiendo ser uno más como todos los días, cantando a veces las canciones de los cantantes del momento que se hallaban para entretener.

Caminó a sus alrededores, saludando a la gente con amabilidad.

Sólo unos cuantos conocían su existencia y aquellos sólo eran adultos mayores que se le acercaron junto con algún nieto o familiar joven, felicitando a su nación por otro próspero año.

\- Pero yo no…

\- No se preocupe por la situación de ahora – Le sonrió una dulce anciana acompañada de su nieta mayor entregándole un ramo de rosas – Sé que la situación de ahora no es la mejor, pero yo sé que está haciendo todo lo posible por mejorarla…

\- Gracias…

\- Y que cumpla más – Rió retirándose

Habían sido personas con las que el destino les hizo cruzarse más de una vez, siendo un cruce bastante conveniente. Aprendió de gente joven que luchaba por lo que quería y ahora los veía y conocía sus experiencias sabiendo que hicieron lo que quisieron, aún después de tantos problemas en el camino al éxito o a la felicidad.

 _"¿Ese era México?"_

 _"Bastante joven y atractivo, ¿No es así?"_

 _"Tienes mucho que contarme, abuela"_

Las vio alejarse sin evitar reírse a la situación que se le presentaba.

Aún con el ramo en las manos, siguió su camino por las calles de la Ciudad de México sin alejarse demasiado del Palacio Nacional, viendo a la gente que convivía en familia en los puesto de comida deleitándose con su típica gastronomía y el humor comenzó a subirle…

" _¿Celebrar? Ya no hay nada que celebrar. La situación de México es un asco, desaparecidos, crisis económica, un tonto presidente…"_

Hasta que escuchó eso de uno de su gente.

El humor le bajó nuevamente, que ni el ramo que le regalaron por hacer su mayor esfuerzo logró subir.

\- ¡Hasta que te encuentro!

Y para llenar más el vaso, su antiguo jefe le alcanzó.

\- Aquí está el festejado. Ya es dieciséis. ¡Anda! ¿No hay un abrazo para el Jefe España?

\- No estoy de humor ahora.

¿Dónde estaba el mexicano que le alejaba, rara vez, de sus pequeños mimos? ¿Qué se enorgullecía por dicho día? ¿Dónde estaba el muchacho alegre que celebraba con comida picante, un buen tequila y canciones típicas su cumpleaños?

\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeño?

-…

España lo conocía bien, y conocía algo que le haría abrirse.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Nueva España?

Tocó la fibra sensible, odiaba que le dijera a sí por todos los años de esclavitud al que le sometió, sin embargo, aún le recordaba todos esos momentos donde España le brindó sus brazos como apoyo. Ya no aguantaba, de verdad se había quebrado.

\- Vamos, no llores – Le susurró envolviéndole en sus brazos justo como en su niñez - ¿Dónde quedó el niño que buscó la Independencia a base de gritos y guerras?

\- ¿Para esto me independicé? ¿Para que la gente no esté contenta? Tienen razón, ya no hay motivos para celebrar.

El muchacho alegre cayó.

\- Eso no es verdad, ¿Qué hay de vuestra comida? ¿Qué hay de vuestras tradiciones, vuestras festividades? ¿Qué hay de vuestra música? ¿Qué hay de la vez que detuviste a Francia? Aún hay motivos para celebrar, pequeño. Sé que puedes salir de esta, mira a Venezuela… Tampoco se encuentra bien, pero está luchando. ¿Qué hay de ti?

México se desahogó por años de dolor, por años en que su país comenzó a decaer, por años en que su país comenzó a perder la fe en él. Lloró porque el muchacho de la sonrisa y alegría que fingía, ya no aguantó.

\- Vamos, vamos, no llores… Este es tu día – Le revolvió el cabello – Dile adiós a la tristeza un momento.

Porque si hubiese sido chica, le habría sido más fácil abrirse ante su antiguo jefe.

\- No tienes por qué llorar… Yo estoy aquí... ¿Ves? Ahora yo también estoy llorando

Él sufría, pero olvidaba lo que él también sufrió ver partir a los que consideró sus pequeños hermanos.

\- Bien, no ha pasado nada – Comentó retomando la compostura – Tienes razón. Ahora más que nada no puedo echarme pa' tras, ellos me necesitan. Voy a sacarlos adelante.

\- Así se habla, pequeño

\- Oye, España… Gracias. ¡Ahora vamos! Mis estados me han traído comida y no quiero que esos gorrones se la acaben.

Se independizó por una razón, haría ver todos esos motivos por los cuales liberar su nación y si le orillaban a realizar otro movimiento contra su propio presidente en plena actualidad, lo haría, haría lo que sea por dejar de ver sufrir a su gente.

Lo de ahora no es nada comparado a lo que pasaron sus anteriores 205 años y más.

"Ya no hay nada qué celebrar"

Al contrario, era el momento de ver lo importante que era México y harían cambiar la situación con tal de que la independencia fuese con motivo. Quedaba una gran lucha…

* * *

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños a mi México! 3_

 _Mucha gente me agüitó el grito con su "Ya no hay nada qué celebrar", aparte de que tuve que trabajar, y en serio que me castran. ¿Por qué dicen eso? La situación de mi país no es buena, ¿Pero ya por eso nos olvidamos de dicha celebración, que la real es el 27, por los errores que nosotros causamos a la vez? Yo no celebré la situación política y económica, yo celebré lo que en verdad es México._

 _Pero cuéntenme, ¿Ustedes que opinan? Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño especial dedicado a mi bebé México (?)._

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_

 _P.D. Lo que Canadá y E.U le dieron fueron unos guantes de invierno que hacían juego con los de ellos._


End file.
